space_traderfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Madness: Strike Back
Strike Back is the second volume in the Moon Madness series, released on the 3rd of February 2002. The Moon Madness books follow the many battles between the MoA and several gangs trying to get a part of the great profit that was to be made by selling Bananabis on The Moon but it wasn't as easy as just being a trader and buying bananabis from some shady man, bananabis was very rare to find ever since The Bananabis Conflict when the MoA confiscated all bananabis they could find and illegalizing it. The second book also follows Adrian Oram as he is trained by Peter Mikhail in the art of making Weapons, which Adrian had good use of when he became a trader later on and sold his home-made weapons. Even though the novels has such a great storyline, it was the very controversial chapter at the end of Strike Back about the romantic relationship between a Ship Mechanic and a Greeterbot that raked in the big sales and paved the way for many more novels to come. Strike Back The MoA prepared their army to invade the Moon, while doing so there was a big riot at the Promenade Trade Station so they had to dispatch some soldiers to calm it down. Then they invaded the Moon and slaughtered 4825 rebels including the public execution of Macdonlans. Many managed to escape with their ships but some were shot down, the MoA showed no mercy that night and their only intention was to take back the Moon, spread fear and get rid of the rebels. They succeeded in stopping the Moon Madness and people still live to fear the wrath of the MoA, no one has ever since dared to riot about bananabis. The cruelty of the MoA made many MoA Agents, Guards, Sergeants, Lieutenants and Captains to leave them, one of them being Sergeant Brule. Mikhail's Pupil In the beginning of Moon Madness: Strike Back there are a few chapters about Adrian Oram's journey to becoming a trader. This is a short summary of those chapters. When young Adrian graduated from Cullander School as an engineer he wanted to become the pupil of an experienced engineer, he was lucky enough to run into the world known Weapons engineer Peter Mikhail creator of the Assault Rifle. Peter Mikhail didn't have a son as he lost his lower body as a young soldier, therefore he treated Adrian like his own. Adrian learned the basics and all the in-depth knowledge about weapons until he was ready to dissemble and assemble an Assault Rifle without flaw. It took 3 years to accomplish but when he did he was ready to become a weapons engineer with his own company. Unfortunately Adrian was a bit too cool and instead became a trader and sold his home-made illegal weapons to whoever would buy them. Mechanic and Greeterbot found on the second floor.]] The Ship Mechanic is known for hitting on you in-game but his strong connection with romance did not start there, he has always been a charmer and doesn't mind trying new things. One of these new things happened to be Greeterbot xXx. xXx was a very feminine 'bot and Mechanic was not the first she stimulated, in fact she is the Greeterbot with most satisfied customers world wide. Category:Novel